With the ever increasing popularity of mobile or handheld electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablets (and proprietary brands such as Apple's iPhone™ and iPad™), the market continues to grow for accessories for these devices. Accessories include a variety of covers, including screen protectors, cases, and even so-called “skins” that allow the user to quickly and easily change the color of the device case. While some of these serve only an aesthetic purpose (e.g., the skins), others of these serve a protective function. For example, the cases protect the device from some bumps and even short drops. But none of these cases provide the user with a better grip to reduce or altogether prevent dropping of the device.